Mente vs Corazón
by Lunanoe
Summary: "No puedo decirte adiós porque eso sería aceptar que te he perdido para siempre. No importa el lugar ni el tiempo que nos separe, no habrá un solo día en que dejes de estar en mí. Pero, ¿será que haya errado todos estos años y realmente pueda decirte hola de nuevo? ¿Podré cumplir la promesa que te hice?"


Minna! He vuelto y lo hago con un fic nuevo. Debo confesar que pensé escribir otra idea distinta pero hace dos días se me ocurrió esto y no pude parar de escribir hasta acabarlo.

Como siempre, espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo al menos la mitad de lo que hago yo escribiéndolo. Pero disfrutaré aún más si me dejáis reviews con vuestra opinión, sugerencias, amenazas...

Dedicado a mi Aniki. Al menos este episodio.

**Disclaimer: **No, no es mío pero si lo fuera sería una desgracia para el ZoNa, ZoTa, FranRo y demás.

* * *

-¿Cuánto tiempo se irá, maestro? –preguntó el pequeño Robert una vez finalizó su entrenamiento del día.

-No lo sé. No puedo darte una fecha exacta de mi regreso.

-Pero –dijo el niño apenado-, ¿cómo haré para continuar entrenando sin usted?

-Con lo que te he enseñado puedes proseguir tú. Dentro de poco ya no me necesitarás.

Robert acalló un sollozo al escuchar esas palabras de su maestro. Ese hombre se había convertido en una parte fundamental de su vida, es más, lo era todo para él. De no haber sido por su maestro continuaría en el orfanato viendo pasar a una familia tras otra rechazándolo por su ceguera.

Su maestro no lo había repudiado. Todavía se emocionaba al recordar la primera vez que lo sintió a su lado, mientras caminaba por el mercado del pueblo con una de las cuidadoras del orfanato. Ya entonces había percibido esa aura de profunda tristeza que el hombre no había podido borrar a pesar de los años. Nadie que lo viera compartiría esa opinión con él pero podía notar que tenía algo que impedía a su corazón estar en paz. ¿Qué era? No lo sabía y su maestro nunca hablaba de su pasado. Jamás en los casi cinco años que llevaban viviendo juntos había mencionado nada de su vida anterior a llegar al pueblo.

Al día siguiente partiría. No había dicho a nadie su destino ni cuánto tiempo duraría su viaje pero Robert intuía que más que un viaje era una especie de promesa. Había captado la emoción que su maestro intentó ocultar cuando le comunicó su inminente partida. Robert sabía que ese viaje significaba mucho para él.

El niño le hizo una reverencia, tal y como hacía cada vez que acababan el entrenamiento aún sabiendo que aquel gesto no gustaba demasiado al hombre, quien soltó un pequeño gruñido.

-Hazle caso a la obasan –le pidió su maestro-. No te metas en muchos líos mientras me ausente. La obasan está mayor y ya no tiene fuerzas para seguirte el ritmo.

La obasan era la misma cuidadora que había estado con él cuando sintió al maestro por ver primera en el mercado. Se dedicaba a impartir clases en la escuela del pueblo. Su nombre es Rachel, tenía casi sesenta años y no tenía más familia que ellos dos. Cuando su maestro lo adoptó, Rachel, quien se había encariñado mucho con Robert, le rogó al hombre que la dejaran vivir con ellos. El maestro aceptó. A fin de cuentas, era un desastre para los asuntos del hogar.

Robert sintió la mano del hombre acariciar su cabeza. El niño sonrió y le echó los brazos al cuello para abrazarlo.

-Bueno, bueno, basta ya, ni que fuera a irme para siempre –replicó molesto el hombre apartando al niño con un poco de brusquedad. Los afectos no iban con él.

-Que tenga un buen viaje, maestro, y espero que su corazón pueda hallar paz luego de su regreso.

Robert no necesitaba tener visión para afirmar que su maestro se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior para dejar oculta su emoción. El niño enseguida se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello.

-Sumimasen maestro, yo no…

-Yo no tengo corazón, Robert. No puedo hallar paz en algo que no poseo.

El niño quiso preguntarle a qué se refería pero su maestro se levantó para emprender su viaje. Robert se puso en pie y lo acompañó hasta la puerta, donde se despidieron con un simple "adiós". Antes de caminar hacia la estación, la obasan apareció y le preguntó molesta si acaso iba a irse sin despedirse de ella. No pudo replicar el hombre pues al segundo siguiente la obasan le había agarrado las mejillas para darle sonoros besos de despedida. Si él era contrario a los cariños aquella mujer era exagerada en demostrarlos.

La obasan le sonrió con ternura.

-Que Kami te proteja, Zoro.

Zoro le brindó una pequeña sonrisa y se marchó, en dirección contraria a la estación claro está, por lo que la obasan tuvo que recordarle que iba en sentido contrario. El hombre se molestó y se marchó preguntándose cuándo habían cambiado la posición de la estación.

-Entremos en casa, Robert –dijo la obasan-. Voy a preparar curry, ¿me ayudas?

El niño entró rumbo a la cocina, dejando a la obasan en la puerta vigilando la marcha de Zoro.

Ella también esperaba que el hombre pudiera poner fin a su dolor con aquel viaje.

* * *

Si echaba la vista algo más de cuatro años atrás, concretamente a esa tarde en el mercado, Rachel podía afirmar con rotundidad que había conocido a un hombre derrotado a quien la vida ya no interesaba. Él le preguntó si conocía algún hostal cercano y ella, sin pensárselo, le dijo que no tenía por qué gastarse el dinero pues podría quedarse en una de las habitaciones del personal del orfanato. El chico la miró extrañado y le dijo que no quería molestar pero al final aceptó. Por todos era conocido el poder de persuasión que Rachel tenía.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo que le ofreciera alojamiento a un completo desconocido en el orfanato? Esa fue la pregunta que la directora de la institución le hizo a Rachel. La mujer, para contestar, le pidió a su superiora que mirara al espadachín a los ojos.

La directora no puso objeciones luego de hacer lo que la obasan le pidió.

Nunca había visto una mirada más atormentada, más angustiosa. Si sus ojos reflejaban aquello, ¿que no albergaría su corazón? Se preguntó las razones que podría tener un chico fuerte, joven y atractivo para irradiar tanto dolor. A día de hoy no había logrado obtener respuesta.

Los niños lo adoraron en cuanto vieron las espadas que traía con él. Se ponía a entrenar en el patio y enseguida se formaba un círculo alrededor de Zoro lleno de niños que lo observan con los ojos brillantes de admiración.

Otra duda que todavía no había podido resolver la obasan era por qué Zoro, a la semana de llegar, había preguntado si podía adoptar a Robert, ese niño que habían abandonado en la puerta del orfanato cuando era un recién nacido y que sufría ceguera. A pesar de que el niño se desenvolvía con autonomía, nadie había querido adoptarlo jamás a causa de su discapacidad visual.

Pero Zoro lo hizo y se mudó con el niño a una casa situada en el bosque, donde a los pocos días la obasan se trasladó para cuidarlos.

A veces, cuando entrenaban en el jardín de la casa con las espadas, la obasan no podía evitar mirarlos boquiabierta desde la ventana de la cocina. Robert se desenvolvía con la espada con gracia y agilidad, haciendo que pareciera cualquier cosa menos ciego, y Zoro manejaba su espada no como si se tratara de un arma cualquiera sino con tal sentimiento que la obasan podía afirmar que solo a través de la espada el hombre mostraba su interior.

Cuando le dijo la noche anterior que iba a emprender un viaje, ella rápidamente captó que tardaría un tiempo en volver a verlo. También intuyó que no era un viaje de placer. Había algo tan íntimo en sus palabras cuando informó de sus planes que, por primera vez, la obasan no intentó sonsacárselo.

Fuese donde fuera, sabía que en ese lugar radicaba la razón de por qué, a pesar de solo tener veintiséis años, mostraba una actitud derrotada. Pero también, y eso era algo que tenía intrigada a la obasan, confundida.

* * *

No había día en que no pensara en esta isla. Misha Eien no. Isla Eterna. El nombre le iba perfecto para describir lo que había dejado en ese lugar.

¿Cuántas veces había preparado su mochila con la intención de correr hacia esa isla? Se quedaba mirando la mochila para más tarde sacar todo su contenido. No se atrevía a volver aquí, se le formaba un nudo en el estómago al imaginarse en el lugar donde la vio por última vez. Donde lo dejó para siempre.

Pero había llegado. Luego de todo ese tiempo, al fin había reunido el valor necesario para emprender ese viaje. Al salir de la estación, el papel que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón comenzó a pesarle como si fuera una tonelada.

No sabía por qué razón se había llevado con él ese artículo. Más bien si lo sabía pero era incapaz de reconocérselo. Era la manera de recordarse a sí mismo que no iba a encontrarla en ningún lugar de esa isla. Ya podía investigar milímetro a milímetro que no hallaría nada que le informara de su presencia.

Sacó el trozo de papel. Era un artículo de periódico fechado hacía más de cinco años. El pulso se le aceleró al ver la imagen principal del artículo. Aunque no necesitaba de ninguna fotografía para recordar su rostro. ¿Acaso había algún minuto del día en el que no pensara en ella? Los recuerdos eran lo que lo mantenían con la fuerza necesaria para seguir viviendo en ese mundo del que él ya no se sentía parte.

"_Estalla una bomba en el Antiguo Palacio de Isla Eterna. Se sabe que entre los fallecidos se encuentra la arqueóloga Nico Robin, miembro de la tripulación de Monkey D. Luffy, que se encontraba visitando las instalaciones del palacio cuando el artefacto explotó"._

Cerró la mano en un puño. Cada día se responsabilizaba un poco más de la muerte de su nakama. Si le hubiera propuesto que se quedara con él o si al menos la hubiera acompañado…Sabía que poco habría conseguido de haber ido con ella pero cuando se enteraron de que no volverían a ver a Robin él también deseó haber explotado junto a ella.

Era mucho más dolorosa una vida sin Robin a morir. ¿Qué vida le quedaba si ella ya no estaba?

Suspiró y se guardó el trozo de papel en el bolsillo. Se echó la mochila al hombro y salió de la estación, dejando en el andén una lágrima ante los recuerdos que se amontonaron en su cabeza.

Ignoró a la gente que pasaba a su lado y no brindó una mirada a los bares, centros comerciales ni otros edificios de ocio que veía en su caminar. Solo entró en una tienda a comprar aquello que creía sería necesario para cumplir la misión que se había impuesto desde el suceso.

A las afueras de la ciudad, se encontraba un edificio ruinoso que sin embargo daba muestra de lo increíble que debió ser en su tiempo. Su aspecto había empeorado desde la explosión, constituyendo un palacio fantasmal en ruinas en el que nadie entraba ya.

Había deseado fervientemente visitar este lugar durante los últimos años. No fue capaz de correr hasta aquí el día de la explosión: escuchó la bomba desde un bar cercano donde se encontraba bebiendo sake. Enseguida comprendió que había pasado.

Por extraño que pudiera sonar, no recordaba lo que había hecho inmediatamente después. Su siguiente recuerdo consistía en despertar en la camilla de la enfermería del Sunny con las manos llenas de heridas.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y depositó el ramo de rosas blancas que compró en esa isla minutos antes. Miró hacia el interior del edificio, esperando encontrar algún vestigio de su nakama, deseando –aunque sabía bien que no sucedería- que su figura se apareciera ante él, que esos ojos que lo hechizaban volvieran a enfocarlo y dieran luz a su alma.

No había sido capaz de protegerla. Le prometió que la cuidaría y falló a su palabra.

Gruñendo como una bestia herida, sacó a Wado y la clavó en el suelo con furia, expresando en ese acto todo el dolor que albergaba dentro. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas furiosamente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido en la misma postura delatando su intensa emoción pero, en un momento, sintió una mano en su hombro. No se ilusionó. Conocía perfectamente su olor y nunca podría confundirlo con ningún otro.

En un primer momento, creyó que se había quedado dormido al ver el rostro de Nami ante él. Llevaba más de cuatro años sin verla, desde que Luffy se proclamó Rey de los Piratas y él se alojó de todos sus nakamas para seguir cultivando su dolor.

La akage le sonrió y acarició su húmeda mejilla. Luego, depositó su vista hacia el palacio, batallando contra las lágrimas que se alojaban en su garganta. Ella corrió aquí el día del accidente y venir de nuevo intensificaba el dolor que arrastraba desde la muerte de su nakama pero que había logrado controlar. Al contrario que Zoro, ella siguió adelante.

-Sabía que estarías aquí –declaró la navegante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Los nakamas están para ayudarse.

Zoro se dio la vuelta al escuchar esa nueva voz. Al ver esa sincera sonrisa, sintió como si nunca hubiera dejado los Mugiwara y experimentó esa sensación de quien se sabe de vuelta a casa.

Luffy avanzó hacia ellos. No perdió la sonrisa al mirar al palacio aunque las comisuras de los labios le temblaron ligeramente.

-Zoro –dijo Luffy-, parece ser que has mejorado tu sentido de la orientación. Nami dijo que estarías aquí y acertó. Por un momento creí que llegaríamos antes que tú.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? –le preguntó el espadachín a Nami. La respuesta de esta fue una breve mirada que valió al hombre como respuesta- ¿Por qué me buscabais? Si tenéis intención de volver a los mares, siento mucho deciros que no os acompañaré. Os lo dije hace más de cuatro años y no he cambiado de parecer.

Nami levantó la mirada hacia Luffy. El joven agarró a Wado ante el asombro de Zoro y la depositó en las manos del espadachín.

-Ella querría que continuaras –replicó Luffy.

Zoro se mordió el labio y sintió la mano de Nami apretarle el hombro para reconfortarlo.

-No quiero…-dijo Zoro- No puedo.

Se escuchó el sonido de un rayo en el nublado cielo. Luffy y Nami se miraron ansiosos.

-Zoro –comenzó Luffy-, alguien muy especial para nosotros necesita nuestra ayuda y tú eres la única persona que puede cumplir esa misión. Solo tú puedes ayudar a esa persona.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Cómo voy a serle de utilidad a alguien si quien precisa ayuda soy yo?

-Es difícil de comprender –continuó Nami-. Veras Zoro, desde que Luffy descubrió el One Piece te alejaste de todo y de todos. Le diste la espalda al mundo. No importa cuántos kilómetros nos separen, Zoro, somos tus nakamas. ¿Crees que podemos vivir en paz sabiendo todo el dolor que llevas a la espalda? Más bien parece que hemos perdido a dos nakamas y queremos ayudarte a salir a la superficie de nuevo, que seas el que fuiste antes. Por eso mismo hemos venido en tu búsqueda: no importa la distancia ni el tiempo, seremos siempre una familia y creemos que podrás hallar paz si vienes con nosotros a cumplir una misión.

-Solo podría conseguir paz de una manera –aseveró Zoro mirando al suelo.

Otro rayo sonó.

¿Cómo podía explicarles que nada de lo que pudieran hacer le daría consuelo? Había logrado asentarse en un lugar con una especie de familia que era por la que continuaba intentado sobrevivir día a día. Pero ni Robert ni la obasan llenarían jamás ese enorme vacío que tenía en su interior. Ni ellos ni nadie.

-Zoro –habló Luffy-, muchas veces la vista nos engaña. Creemos saberlo todo tan solo porque lo hayamos visto. Creerás que te engañamos pero…-Luffy tragó saliva-…Robin nos necesita. Precisa nuestra ayuda.

El espadachín levantó la vista ante su senchou, visiblemente agitado. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

No, no, ella estaba muerta. La bomba había explotado. No había podido sobrevivir. De ser así, hubiera vuelto con ellos. ¿A qué jugaba Luffy?

Entonces, escuchó un ruido en los matorrales que había unos metros a su espalda. Como por impulso, se dio la vuelta.

Su corazón se detuvo al registrar la imagen que salió de los matorrales. Por unos segundos, pudo ver a Robin con total claridad regalándole una de esas sonrisas que solo eran para él. Lo miraba con esos ojos que más bien atravesaban su alma, haciéndole pensar que cada vez que lo miraba a él la mujer observaba su interior.

La imagen se disipó tan pronto como surgió pero las emociones de Zoro no cambiaron. Al parón de su corazón se sumó su respiración entrecortada al ver a una niña de unos cinco años con una larga melena azabache. Pensó que seguía siendo una ilusión al reparar en sus ojos.

_Sus _ojos. Tenían el mismo color y profundidad que los de Robin y el espadachín pudo jurar que aquella pequeña estaba viendo la lucha de emociones que tenía lugar en su interior. Era como Robin. La misma belleza serena, el mismo brillo en los ojos…Sin embargo, su mirada no era tan cálida como la de la mujer y su rostro, aunque demasiado semejante al de la arqueóloga, tenía algo que lo diferenciaba.

Pero eso no importaba porque las similitudes eran demasiado pronunciadas. Demasiado para su corazón. Las manos le temblaron y no sentía las piernas.

La pequeña lo miró fijamente. Parecía estar controlando sus propias emociones, al igual que él. La niña se acercó lentamente hacia su posición, con cautela, y a medida que se acercaba el parecido se hacía cada vez más pronunciado, reiniciándose el fuerte palpitar del corazón del espadachín.

Cuando se paró ante él, la niña no pudo contener una preciosa sonrisa que causó un profundo impacto en Zoro. Por primera vez en esos años, un débil rayo de luz asomó en su alma. Al lado de esa niña sentía la misma paz que le proporcionaba Robin, tenía un efecto tranquilizador en él.

Podía sentir la tensión de Nami y la sonrisa de Luffy pero no dedicó una mirada a ninguno de ellos.

La niña lo miró con emoción, como si ella fuera una cazatesoros y él las fortunas que había estado buscando. Era algo demasiado intenso como para definirlo. Se quedó paralizado cuando la pequeña posó las manos en sus mejillas. Sus manos eran suaves e irradiaba el mismo olor que Robin.

¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Ella es Rona –afirmó Nami con la voz entrecortada-. Es…es…

Rona miró una milésima de segundo a la akage pero logró silenciarla. Volvió a posar su mirada en Zoro.

-Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote –informó la niña con una voz tan melodiosa que Zoro creyó que cantaba-. No te imaginas las veces que he soñado con este momento, lo feliz que me hace haberte encontrado. Sé lo confuso que estás y que empiezas a sospechar quién soy. Pensaba que jamás te vería pero ahora estás conmigo y sé que tú podrás solucionarlo todo. Como hacías antes. No sé cuántas veces habré oído la historia de Skypea, Isla Gyoging, Punk Hazard, Ennies Lobby…Muchas historias que no son un cuento. Has estado con nosotras todos estos años y no necesité criarme contigo para quererte mucho. Ya debes haberte convencido de quién soy y de que Luffy no te ha engañado. Ella necesita que la rescates una vez más.

Zoro no pudo reaccionar porque otro rayo cayó, esta vez en el lugar donde estaban ellos. No llegó a alcanzarlos pero al segundo siguiente ya no se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad.

Estaban en una gran habitación con escaso mobiliario y un hombre los observaba maravillados en pie alejado un par de metros.

-Robin está en peligro –aclaró Luffy-. Ella nunca murió. La trajeron a este lugar y ahora no está a salvo. Zoro, para que no te queden más dudas, Rona es la hija de Robin.

-¿Cuán…cuántos años tie..tienes? –preguntó con dificultad Zoro con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

-Cinco.

No solo era hija de Robin. También era su hija.

Su hija lo había buscado porque Robin estaba en peligro. Ella vivía.

Al momento siguiente, todo se volvió oscuro.

**¿Y bien? Tampoco ha estado tan mal, ¿o sí? Por un momento pensastéis que Robin realmente estaba muerta. Veremos que pasa en los siguientes episodios...**

**Ah! No puedo acabar mis N/A sin deciros que os paséis por la mejor Comunidad ZoRo de todo Fanfiction: ZoRoHentaiFan no Ichimi.**


End file.
